The present invention relates to a wide-band type high-frequency amplifier circuit and, more particularly, to an improved wide-band type high-frequency amplifier circuit which can be used in a converter for cable television (CATV).
When a wide-band type high-frequency amplifier circuit is used in a converter for a CATV, the wide-band type high-frequency amplifier circuit having a wide-band area between about 50 MHz and about 450 MHz requires a gain between about 7 dB and about 10 dB and a flat characteristic within about 2 dB. Additionally, this circuit requires an impedance characteristic of a return-loss more than about 10 dB.
However, the conventional wide-band type high-frequency amplifier circuit cannot satisfy the above requirements. It is desired, therefore, that an improved wide-band type high-frequency amplifier circuit for preventing the reduction of gain over the high-band area and for obtaining a flat-characteristic of less than about 2 dB over the whole band area (for example, a band area between about 50 MHz be provided and about 450 MHz.